Touch Too Much
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Ele apenas foi buscar seu presente de aniversário - Shunsui & Lisa - Oneshot - Presente para Shinoda-q


**N/A:** _Bleach_ não me pertence! Se pertencesse, o Aizen não tinha virado a Lady Gaga, ou sei lá o que. Apelão. u.u –q

Hoje é aniversário do meu capitão favorito *-* Eu sei que o correto seria fazer uma Nanao x Shunsui, porque o aniversário deles é próximo e tals, mas não resisto. Ainda mais porque o epi. em que a Lisa vai finalmente aparecer está chegando, e ah, eu vou morrer –q

Presente pra Shinoda *-* Que precisa de muuitos presentes pra melhorar logo e deixar de preocupar a Nee-chan dela :P Música sugerida por ela :]

* * *

**Touch Too Much**,

Kyouraku Shunsui x Yadomaru Lisa

* * *

_Too much for my body, too much for my brain,_

_this damn woman's gonna drive me insane._

_

* * *

_

Lisa olhou para o céu e percebeu que já estava tarde. Desceu da janela onde estava sentada e começou a fechar a sala. Abriu sua gaveta para pegar a chave de casa e um pacote mal embrulhado, e em seguida saiu, fechando a porta de correr com força. Os vigias noturnos, quando a viram cruzar o jardim do esquadrão, abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de respeito e desejaram a ela uma boa noite. Ela acenou para eles, e virando a primeira rua, utilizou o shunpo para chegar mais rápido em casa.

Quando entrou, largou o pacote que estava na sua mão no chão e fechou a porta sem trancá-la. Soltou os cabelos e foi em direção do quarto. Depois de tomar um banho, lançou o corpo na cama e ficou fitando o teto. Aquele havia sido um longo dia. Por mais que detestasse assumir, os dias que ela passava sozinha naquela sala eram chatos, demoravam a passar.

- Idiota. – Ela virou na cama e esticou o braço para apagar a luz – Vai ficar sem presente de aniversário.

E cansada de esperar _ele_ o dia inteiro, adormeceu.

**x-x-x**

Assim que pisou na Seireitei, fechando o portal senkai, utilizou seu shunpo para em poucos segundos parar em frente à porta da casa dela. Quando estava entrando no jardim, lembrou-se que estava sem a chave. Daria meia volta e iria para o esquadrão buscar, porém sua Lisa-chan tinha aquela mania de deixar a porta aberta. Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando ele confirmou esse fato.

Acendeu a luz do hall e tirou o seu haori de capitão para pendurar atrás da porta. Em silêncio, começou a andar desamarrando o obi verde-água, surpreendendo-se quando seu pé esbarrou em algo. Era um pacote embrulhado de qualquer maneira, com um papel cinza. Abaixou para pegá-lo e quando o virou, viu que tinha um cartão. Reconheceu a letra de imediato e, sorrindo, abriu o presente com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Quando conseguiu tirar a peça de roupa dali, riu, abafando o som com uma das mãos.

Era uma espécie de haori. _Cor de rosa_. O tipo de roupa que ele não se importaria de usar.

Pendurou-o na porta junto do seu kasa, e voltou a caminhar no corredor. Abriu a porta do quarto e viu ali deitada, vestida com uma camisola branca, a única pessoa que quis ver o dia todo. Caminhou na penumbra do quarto e tirou a parte de cima do seu shihakushou e suas sandálias. Sentou no colchão e deitou o corpo sobre o dela, a ouvindo resmungar.

- Lisa-chan, não deveria ter deixado a porta aberta. – Beijou seu pescoço e mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha, vendo que aos poucos ela acordava – Já pensou se algum tarado entra aqui?

- Como você? – Ela virou o corpo e o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Cruel, Lisa-chan. – Deitou na cama e apoiou o peso em um dos braços. Segurou a cintura dela com a mão livre – Eu só vim buscar meu presente de aniversário.

- Hm. – A morena se aproximou, o fazendo deitar de costas no colchão. Apoiou sua cabeça no peito dele e sentiu o apertou na sua cintura intensificar. – Seu presente deve estar no chão. Em algum lugar.

Ele riu, e girou o corpo novamente. Ela suspirou, percebendo que não conseguiria voltar mais a dormir. Sentiu a mão dele parar no seu quadril e fechou os olhos, quando seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo curto. Shunsui encostou a testa na sua, e ela se viu abraçando o corpo dele.

- Obrigado. É realmente um haori... Diferente. – Ela riu – Mas não precisava gastar dinheiro comigo.

- Não se preocupe... É uma capa bem barata. – Ergueu o rosto e o beijou rapidamente – Você não precisa nem usar.

- Mas é claro que eu vou usar. – Ele desceu o rosto, roçando a barba no pescoço dela, a fazendo suspirar – Só que eu vim em busca do meu outro presente.

Ela não precisou perguntar qual era o presente, pois sentiu a mão que estava no seu quadril começar a subir, trazendo junto sua camisola. Quando abriu a boca para protestar, ele aproveitou a brecha e a beijou. Ela levou uma de suas mãos para a nuca dele, puxando seu cabelo e o trazendo mais para perto. O sentiu sorrir e, facilmente, sentar, trazendo o corpo junto do seu.

- Como foi a missão? – Perguntou, enquanto ele tirava sua camisola.

- Uma chatice. – Beijou seu colo, a curva de um dos seus seios exposto pelo sutiã, e segurou as pernas dela com carinho – Será que podemos falar disso amanhã? É triste trazer trabalho pra casa, ainda mais nesses momentos.

- Você tem razão. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e disse séria – Não quero mais conversar.

Ele sorriu, daquela maneira tão única dele, e deitou no colchão novamente. Sentiu-a sentar sobre si, mantendo uma perna de cada lado, e ergueu uma das mãos para acariciar seu rosto. Ela segurou a mão dele contra a sua e a beijou. A colocou na sua cintura e em seguida debruçou o corpo no dele, tendo um arrepio quando sentiu sua pele contra a de Shunsui.

Beijou-o novamente, sentindo suas mãos lhe puxarem pela cintura e pelo cabelo. Sorriu contra os lábios grossos dele ao ouvir o gemido rouco que deixou escapar quando mexeu o quadril sobre seu membro, e, sem esperar, desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo forte, alcançando rapidamente à parte de baixo do seu shihakushou.

Enquanto ela tirava a sua calça, aproveitando para arranhar suas coxas, ia beijando todo pedaço de pele exposto. Ele apenas manteve-se de olhos fechados, com a boca um pouco entreaberta. Aquela mania de Lisa conduzir as coisas sempre fora diferente de qualquer mulher que ele havia conhecido. Ela era, de fato, única.

Ergueu um pouco o corpo, mantendo o peso sobre os cotovelos e sorriu para ela, que tinha os olhos brilhantes e escuros presos nos seus. Lisa subiu o corpo, e apoiou-se em um dos braços também, fazendo a outra mão descer do pescoço dele até o começo da boxer escura. Shunsui segurou seu queixo entre o polegar e o indicador e a trouxe pra si, num beijo mais suave.

Ela foi deitada, dessa vez, carinhosamente na cama. Com rapidez, e sem deixar de beijá-la, a despiu e depois fez o mesmo consigo. Ela gemeu, quando o corpo dele subiu no seu, e arranhou suas costas quando ele a penetrou. Ergueu a perna livre prendendo sua cintura, e ele agora transformando o beijo calmo em um mais voraz, a puxou para cima de si, deixando ela se mover do modo que ela queria. E ela assim o fez.

Deixou seus lábios e jogou o corpo para trás, espalmando suas mãos no peito do homem que mantinha suas mãos na sua cintura, ditando o ritmo. Abriu a boca num grito mudo, quando sentiu as mãos dele subirem para lhe seguras os seios, já livres do sutiã.

Abriu os olhos, quando sentiu ela descer o corpo para lhe beijar novamente, sem deixar de se movimentar. Ela estava começando a demonstrar que não suportaria mais, o que o fez girar o corpo, caindo sobre ela novamente. Puxou as pernas dela para cima e aumentou o ritmo, fazendo agora ela começar a murmurar coisas sem sentido.

A sentiu amolecer sob si, e vendo isso, sorriu. Beijou sua bochecha, escondeu o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e saiu totalmente de dentro dela por alguns segundos. Quando a sentiu se movendo, pronta para reclamar, a penetrou de forma mais agressiva. Ela segurava os cabelos dele com as mãos, impossibilitada de qualquer outra ação. Sentiu os lábios esmagarem os seus num beijo curto, para depois de alguns minutos, sentir o corpo dele desabar sobre si.

- Yare yare...

Ele sorriu, ainda ofegante, e lhe beijou o pescoço antes de deitar do seu lado. Sentiu ela aos poucos começar a se aproximar, e a ajudando, puxou o lençol no final da cama para cima dos dois. Estendeu um dos braços e ela deitou a cabeça ali. Envolveu sua cintura com outro braço e ela passou uma de suas pernas pelas suas. Quando a respiração de ambos se normalizou, sorriram.

- Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado, Lisa-chan.

* * *

**N/A**: Nem me importaria de presentear o Shunsui dessa forma _(6) _–q

**Reviews**? *-*

* * *

**N/B:** Te expliquei o motivo da minha 'listinha' né? Não fique brava por isso T_T –q Eu sou frescurenta, vc sabe ;D Apesar das suas reclamações, eu AMO betar suas fics *-* Coloco alguns acentos, algumas vírgulas e pronto! Posso ler ela de novo -e antes de todo mundo -t-, yeah (H) Essa fic em particular está LINDA! *deixo os surtos pra review* Shunsui tesão :f~ -QQ

Reviews, pra beta-sama não amaldiçoar vocês x) SE FAVORITAR A FIC SEM DEIXAR REVIEW VAI TOMAR HADOUKEN NA CABEÇA!


End file.
